madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Roadkill Ranks
The Roadkill are a gang in Mad Max (2015 video game). ''Although made up of scattered groups, their members are still organized in ranks. The rank descriptions on this list are as written in the "BIOS" menu of the 2015 Video Game by Avalanche Studios. Skrappa ''"You don't scare me! See this, this fist is going down yer throat" Among the chaotic ranks of the groups collectively known as Roadkill, the Skrappas 'are definitely the weakest and least skilled in combat. They are young fighters trying to prove themselves. Alone they are easy pickings, but they often choose to attack in large numbers. ''TIP: Heavy Combo Finishers and Perfect Parries will earn you high Fury points, which will get you into devastating Fury Mode more quickly. Picking up a Melee weapon will also help clear out a lot of Skrappas in no time. Daze them with a Jaw Breaker, and follow up with a Shiv Kill to defeat them quickly. Roadshank "Cut! Slash cut gut! Just stabby stabby away!" 'Roadshanks '''are Roadkill enemies feared for their skill with razor sharp shivs and are often found scavenging for scrap in the Wasteland. They're not very strong individually; what they lack in strenght they often make up for in numbers. ''TIP: Simple brawling tactics are effective when confronting low numbers, but Roadshanks are natural pack hunters and seldom fight alone. If facing many Roadshanks, it is advisable to try and defeat them using a melee weapon. Road Skrappa "This spiker is going into your brain!" '''Road Skrappas are Roadkill scavengers that have been resourceful enough to construct a simple melee weapon planks and metal spikes, or stolen it from a dead foe. While a bit more dangerous than their unarmed brethen, they are still not very capable fighters. TIP: Heavy Combo Finishers and Perfect Parries will earn you high Fury Mode more quickly. Picking up a Melee weapon will also help clear out a lot of Skrappas in no time. Daze them with a Jaw Breaker, and follow up with a Shiv to kill them quickly. Roadboy "You're too slow, waster! Imma break your bones." Roadboys 'are Roadkill warriors that are faster, more agile, and havemastered quick and evasive combat, despite only fighting unarmed. ''TIP: Extremely evasive enemies, your best bet is to wait for an attack and parry counter them. The Shoulder Charge will catch them off guard and stumble them. Be quick with a follow up though, since they recover quickly. Roadpounder "Whack! Whack! Whack! You ooze out, ooze out! All your bones and skull cruzhed." 'Roadpounder '''are Roadkill enemies feared for their skill with blunt melee weapons, often found Scavenging fo scrap in the Wasteland. They're not very strong individually, what they lack in strenght they often make up for in numbers. ''TIP: These are extremely evasive enemies, your best bet is to wait for an attack and parry counter them. The Shoulder Charge will catch them off guard and stumble them. Be quick with a follow up though, since they recover quickly. Road Dog "Ain't gonna pass me in one piece. You'll be hacked up good!" '''Road Dogs guard resources. With their armor, they are relatively strong when alone, and downright dangerous in numbers. A good strategy when battling Road Dogs is to armor up before and try to parry before incoming attacks before delivering a devastating counterattack. TIP: A good strategy is to use Heavy Strikes when battling Road Dogs to break their block and also damage them. The Shoulder Charge will also break their block and leave them open to a chain strike. Wrench Dog "See this wrench here? Gonna crack your skull." Wrench Dogs 'are the most skilled fighters among the Roadkill. Strong and armored like any Road Dog, they also carry a massive wrench as a weapon that dealsheavy blows to anyone in their way. ''TIP: A good strategy is to use Heavy Strikes when battling Wrench Dogs to break their block and also damage them. The Shoulder Charge will also break their block and leave them open to a follow-up strike. Use evade to avoid their Wrench swings. Roadbuckler "Can't pass here dead man! Can't get by the buckler!" While 'Roadbucklers '''look the part, they have nothing on the War Bucklers from Scrotus' Gastown horde. An attacker can easily find and exploit the gaps in his defenses and use fist, gun, or explosives to destroy his shield. ''TIP: Evade their charge attack to get around them quickly to strike from behind. Knuckledusters will break their shields faster than bare fists. The Shiv attack won't work while they are holding their shield. Top Dog "All murderlings, get in there!" A Roadkill 'Top Dog '''is a force to be reckoned with. Top Dogs lead small groups of Roadkill around the Wasteland and set up temporary camps to scavenge for resources. A Top Dog is the undisputed leader of there small crews and can treat his underlings as he sees fit. Often brutal and unnecessary cruel to his men, he is still to be preferred to the dangers of traveling the Wasteland without his protection. The consensus is that only a lunatic would attack a pack of Roadkillled by a Top Dog. ''TIP: You'll need to use all of the tactics you have at your disposal. Get into Fury Mode to match power for power. It's also a good idea to Evade that large club they swing. Feral Blaster "Terrible bloodcurdling screams and wheezes are the feral style." The '''Feral Blaster is a feared and utterly bizarre enemy, bred by Roadkills to essentially become human bombs. They are weak but defeat their enemies by throwing themselves at them and igniting their mass of explosives which they keep strangled onto them at all times. Life in the Wasteland is cheap, but the Blasters take this to new levels. TIP: These are swarming kamikaze enemies that ignite the explosives strapped to their bodies before dashing in quickly to leap towards Max, the explosion killing them in the process. The trick is to dispose of the Feral Blaster before he has a chance to attack and stay clear of the collateral damage. Roadkill Leadslinger "Prey is better corpsed from far away." 'Roadkill Leadslingers '''spend their ammunition very conservatively. They to (but not always) fire when their target is in the open and unprotected. ''TIP: It's best to approach a Leadslinger in a vehicle and then take him out quickly with a sniper rifle. Evade when the reflection of the scope flashes red. Sand Skrappa "I reach out of the ground a(nd) grab my unsuspecting prey." The cunning 'Sand Skrappas '''use subterfuge and hide under the dunes, patiently waiting for their prey. Once the victim is close enough, they attack fiercely. ''TIP: A Sand Skrappa is startling, terrifying even, as he attacks from under the dunes, but once he's out in the open his fighting style differs little from any other mid-level Roadkill. Category:Mad Max (2015 video game) characters Category:Mad Max (2015 video game)